


Water Droplets

by regal_roni



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: Reader gets soaked on her way into work and has to borrow clothes from Jack, the woman she happens to have a massive crush on.





	Water Droplets

You storm into the bullpen, the slight squelch from your shoes alerting Nick and Tim to your presence. 

“Did you fall into a puddle?” Nick laughs as you make your way towards your desk. You glare at him, hitting your dripping hair away from your face. You drop your bag onto the floor.

“No” you grumble “A stupid car drove through a massive puddle and splashed me” you huff when Tim joins Nick in laughter. They start cracking jokes, but you ignore them, choosing instead to search your desk for the spare clothes you keep there. You find your socks, trousers and even your spare shoes but no top of any kind, rolling your eyes you ask “Have you seen Ellie?” 

“No, she hasn’t come in yet” Tim responds, his laughter dying down. You groan “I think Jack’s here, if it’s clothes, you’re after. I’m sure she’ll have spares in her office” 

Your stomach flips. Right Jack. You head to the toilets to change into the dry clothes you have, and attempt to dry your hair with the hand dryers. Keeping your soaked t-shirt and jacket (to cover up your now _very_ transparent shirt) on you head to Jack’s office.

 

-

 

Jack’s sitting at her desk, deeply focused on the paperwork in front of her. You smile at the sight. She was honestly the most beautiful woman you’d ever seen. She was wearing her glasses and biting her lips in concentration, you felt your cheeks flush. Composing yourself slightly, you knock on the door. 

Jack looks up from her paperwork and her face brightens. Her face morphs into a laugh milliseconds later when she notices your damp hair and soaked top. “Y/N, what happened?” Jack gets up from behind her desk, ushering you in. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a spare top or jumper that I could borrow, would you? I was splashed by a car on my way into work” Jack covers her mouth trying to hide her laugh but isn’t successful in the slightest. You hit her arm lightly “It’s not funny” you whine. 

“No, of course not. I’m sorry” Jack tries to be serious but ends up laughing again. “There’s some spare tops in that cupboard. Grab whatever” Jack says pointing to the cupboard in the corner of her office.  
You walk over and search through the draw, quickly selecting a plain black shirt. You smile as you ghost your fingers over the soft material. 

“I’ll close the door so you can get changed” Your heart start thumping as you turn around to see Jack already closing the door.

Right ok. There was nothing to be weird about. You are just changing tops in front of a friend. You’ve done this in front of Ellie, hell you’d even done this in front of Nick. Jack shouldn’t be any different. It doesn’t matter if you maybe have these feelings for her because she’s a friend and you don’t develop feelings for your friends because it’s messy. You could easily do this. 

You place Jack’s shirt on her couch and peel off your jacket “Where can I hang this?” you ask, not wanting to soak anything in her office. Jack looks up, eyes instantly zooming in on your transparent t-shirt, your bra standing out for her too see. She blushes, clearing her throat and walking over to take the jacket from you. Your hands brush and you snatch your hand away, missing Jack’s wounded look as you quickly turn around to face the wall to hide your blush. 

“I’ll hang it up to dry” 

You nod but don’t turn back around and instead begin to peel your shirt off. The wet fabric is clinging to your skin and as you go to pull it over your head it gets stuck. You give it a harder tug but it won’t budge. 

“Fuck!” You’re stuck with your shirt covering your face, hands in the air and your bra on display.

“Do you want some help?” Jack asks.

You blush “I-umm…” You continue to struggle to take it off. You sigh, turning back around “…yes please”

You hear Jack move towards you and then sense her as she steps in front of you. Her hands brush against your sides as she grabs your wet t-shirt and you release a breathless gasp. You then start holding your breath, trying not to give away just how much she was affecting you. You willed for it to be over, you’re just glad the t-shirt was covering your face to hide your reddening blush. Jack wriggles the fabric slowly, pulling it over your head. She smiles as your face pops out and you release your breath, smiling awkwardly as you finally notice just how close the two of you are. 

“Thank you” Jack pulls the t-shirt down your arms and steps back, eyes flickering down to your chest before she quickly turns away and walks over to the radiator to dry your t-shirt. She clears her throat.  
You turn around and put Jack’s shirt on. You begin buttoning it up, the faint smell of her wafting around you. You turn back around and Jack is watching you from her desk. “I’ll come back and collect my top and jacket later. Thanks for the shirt” you smile awkwardly as you quickly make your exit from the room.

 

You make your way back to the bullpen where the whole team is working. 

“New shirt? It’s nice” Ellie says as you sit down at your desk 

“Oh no. It’s Jacks’, I-"

“Jack’s? Did you two finally-" Nick starts signalling to Ellie to stop talking so she slams her mouth shut.

“Did we finally what?” You laugh confused. No one answers you. You’re gaze flickers between Ellie and Nick, who are steadily avoiding your gaze. Then to Tim who’s suspiciously focused on the work in front of him and then to Gibbs who just rolls his eyes obviously thinking the conversation ridiculous. “Did we finally what?” You ask again, harder this time.

Ellie’s gaze flickers over to Nick and you can tell she’s considering telling you “Ellie…” Nick warns.

Ellie sighs and rolls her eyes. “This is getting ridiculous. She should know" She turns to look back at you "I was going to say, did you two finally get your shit together and ask each other out?” You freeze in shock. 

“Why-why would I do that? We’re not-We’re friends. Why would you think that? I mean come on! Jack wouldn’t-doesn’t. She. I-what?” You flounder. You feel yourself heating up as you notice the whole teams knowing looks. “I don’t. She doesn’t. Why would-"

“We’ve got a case” Gibbs states, cutting off your ramble. The others breath a sigh of relief and you grab your bag, mind still racing as you follow the others to the elevator. 

 

-

 

The shirt smells like Jack, meaning it’s like she’s following you round the whole day and you hate how comforting you find it. Throughout the crime scene, interrogation, everywhere. Part of you never wanted to take the blasted shirt off and the other part of you wanted to burn it. You were watching Tim and Gibbs’ interrogating the main suspect of the case when the scent became overpowering.  
“Stupid shirt” you muttered annoyed to yourself.

“Hey! What’s my shirt ever done to you?” You jump, spinning around to face Jack, who was standing by the door with 2 cups of what you assumed to be coffee. She handed one to you, laughing slightly.

“Oh. Thank you” you smile, taking a sip of the hot liquid. Perfect, just the way you liked it. You didn’t even know she knew your order. You both turn back to watch the interrogation, your arms lightly brushing one another.

“So, what’s wrong with my shirt?” Jack asks, attention still on the interrogation.

“Oh. Nothing” Jack’s eyebrow raises in disbelief, her head turning to look at you “It’s really nothing, it’s a great shirt”

“Ok…” you can tell she doesn’t believe you “Then would you mind telling me what else is wrong? Something has been playing on your mind recently”

You freeze “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” You respond bluntly.

Jack huffs. “Well considering your whole body just froze up, I’m assuming you do. Y/N…look at me” you begrudgingly turn your head to the side, seeing jack’s concerned face makes you drop your head again. Jack touches your chin lifting it up so you’ll look her in the eyes. “Y/N you can talk to me” 

You sigh “Please…I can’t. You…”

“I? Y/N you can tell me anything”

You close your eyes and release a deep breath. Ok. Just do it. Opening your eyes, you look at Jack who smiling at you reassuringly. “I like you. A lot. And…I want to know if you’d like to go on a date with me?” 

“Y/N…” Jack’s hand drops from your chin and you instantly pull further away. You know that tone.

“Don’t worry about it. I knew it was very unlikely” you feel tears coming to your eyes and Jack reaches out to touch your shoulder, but you move further back, out of her grasp. “Don’t” you say abruptly, voice cracking.

The door opens and you don’t even think twice before quickly rushing out the door, bumping into the person entering. Jack calls after you but you ignore her.

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid” you repeat again and again as you find your way to an empty office. How could you even possibly think she’d be interested? Stupid fucking Ellie putting ideas in your head! You should have just kept your mouth shut! Stop Y/N! Calm down! You take deep breaths trying to calm yourself down, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. “Ok. I’m fine. Let’s get back to work” you say to yourself and leave the office, heading to the bullpen. 

Ellie and Nick are both sitting at their desks when you arrive, and you quietly sit down at yours. You pull out some paperwork and start working on it. 

You can’t believe you actually told her. What were you thinking? She was never going to be interested in you of all people. Her tone of voice when she said your name. You’re so embarrassed. You’re never going to be able to even look at her again. What if you have to leave? Would Vance fire you? Would Gibbs want you off the team? What would the others think? What if- “ARGH!” You shout, hitting the table. You ignore the shocked faces of all the agents around you. You needed to get out now, you needed to stop thinking. 

“Y/N?” Ellie calls after you and you ignore her making your way to the stairs. 

 

-

 

It was early afternoon, so the gym was empty, making it the perfect place to work through your emotions. You quickly change into your gym clothes, happy to finally get Jack’s shirt off. You wrap your hands, put in your earphones and make your way over to the punching bag and finally let loose. 

It’s not even 10 minutes before you’re crying and a few minutes later it’s developed to full out sobs, you drop to the floor head in your hands. You sit on the floor allowing yourself to cry and when your sobs start to subside, you wipe away your tears before getting back up and continuing.

You finally step back when you're too tired to continue, dripping with sweat. You feel slightly better and head to the shower to refresh. 

You’re just stepping out, wrapped in a towel when you hear Jack calling your name. You go to quickly jump back into the shower, but your foot slips and you let out a yelp as you fall to the shower floor. 

“Y/N!” Jack says rushing into the room and helping you off the floor. You allow her to help but the second your standing on your feet again you step back out of her grasp, grateful that the towel hadn’t shifted. You murmur your thanks before trying to make your way past her. Jack puts an arm out in front of you to stop you “Wait! Please Y/N, can we talk?” She says desperately.

You turn to look at her ready to refuse but seeing her sad eyes you sigh, nodding silently. You step back so there’s more space between you both, holding the towel tightly against yourself as you wait for her to speak. 

“I’m sorry-” You cut her off straight away.

“It’s not your fault you don’t return my…” You trail off but continue before she can speak again “Look, I’m sorry. I’ve made you uncomfortable and that wasn’t my intention and if you can give me time hopefully one day, we’ll be able to get back to where we were” you try a small smile, but it ends up more like a grimace. “It’s just going to take a while” You sigh sadly. 

“I don’t want to get back to where we were”

You flinch at that. “Oh..I-uh…” You clear your throat, feeling your emotions start to well up again. Wow Y/N you’ve really gone and fucked this all up now, she’s not going to even want to speak to you again.

Jack moves closer to you and you can’t look at her. Her hands reach up to touch your chin again and you pull away before she can. A tear drips down your face. 

“I didn’t say anything when you told me because I was in shock, I didn’t know you felt that way, actually I thought you had a crush on Ellie” You scrunch up your face, she was like your sister and Jack laughs softly. You finally look at her, she’s got a devilish smirk on her face. “I like you Y/N, a lot” 

“You do?” You ask doubtfully

“I really do” Jack moves closer to you, her hand coming to rest on your cheek “So, how about that date?” You can feel Jack’s hot breath against your skin, and you dampen your lips with your tongue, Jack’s eyes immediately dart to them. 

“I’d like that a lot” you whisper, moving until you were flushed against Jack, you both move in to kiss then. You hand let go of the towel (now held up by Jack’s body) and wrap your hands around Jack’s waist as Jack’s hands move into your hair and tighten their grip. 

You moan softly, allowing Jack’s tongue to enter your mouth. Mouth’s still attached you turn Jack around pushing her up against the wall, your leg instantly slotting between her legs. Jack lets out a hot groan and you melt even further. Your hands are beginning to wonder under Jack’s shirt when she detaches her mouth from yours and lets out a shaky breath. 

“We need to stop” 

You’re breathing deeply but nod your head. It was the middle of a workday. You step back slightly, removing your hands from Jack’s waist to hold onto the towel and watch as Jack’s eyes shamelessly scan over your body. You clear your throat feeling yourself heat up “Stop otherwise we’re going to end up doing something we definitely shouldn’t be doing before our first date” Jack smirks at you and you roll your eyes. “Tonight? I’ll sort everything out” 

“Ok” Jack smiles, leaning in to peck your lips softly apart from the peck turns into a proper kiss and you shakily step further away again.

“I’m going to go get dressed, you go back to work. I’ll message you the details” You grin stepping back, making your way to exit the room. You turn back to look, and Jack is smiling at you. “Go!” you laugh.

“I’m going” Jack grins, sending you a wink as she exits the room. You blush deeply at that and let out a light groan.

The rest of the day was going to be long you think as you make your way to the changing room and begin running plans through your head of the perfect place for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I live for feedback so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> This was actually the first Jack/Reader fic i wrote and it's not amazing but here ya are anyway :)
> 
> I'm working on other updates atm and my tiny fics are posted just on my tumblr so please check it out!
> 
> regal-roni.tumblr.com


End file.
